From DE 20 2007 009 722, an optoelectronic device having an illumination device is known which has a coherent light source and an expansion device for expanding the light emitted by the light source in an expansion axis. Furthermore, the device has a housing with a front disk for the exit of light. The expansion device is arranged for expanding the light in such a manner, and/or the light source point of the light source is arranged with respect to the front disk in such a manner that in operation, the light in the expansion axis emerges over a large proportion of the width of the front disk in order to eliminate hazards due to light for people and their eyes.
The subject of eye-safety becomes more and more prominent with the increase in power of light sources, particularly infrared LEDs which are used for optoelectronic safety devices.